La persona a la que más quiero
by HeShipWincest
Summary: Cuando un día Castiel le pregunta a Dean "¿Que te haría feliz?" Dean se responde a sí mismo. Sam/Dean, fuff, Oneshot cortito para  la Deanthon 2012


**Título:** Heshipsj2(Heshipswincest)

**Género:**General, POV, Domestico.

**Categoría:** Wincest

**Clasificación:** Calificación: [PG]

**Pairing y personajes:** Sam/Dean, Castiel (mención) y OFC.

**Advertencias:** Fluff, para mi es una !

**Estado:** Completo, Oneshot.

Sumario: Cuando Castiel le pregunta a Dean "¿Que te haría feliz Dean?", se responde a sí mismo.

-¿Qué te haría feliz Dean?-le preguntó Castiel un día, no es que fuera un día cualquiera pero esos días del apocalipsis para él ya habían dejado de ser realmente "especiales".

Dean elevó una ceja-Que esta mierda del apocalipsis terminara de una vez.-fue lo que le respondió.

Era una mentira, bueno no una mentira pero no era la respuesta verdadera a la pregunta. La respuesta a una pregunta como esa es bastante simple, la gran mayoría de las personas casi tienen la misma respuesta.

"Estar con la persona que más amo, ser felices juntos"

Dean se consideraba una persona simple, no quería dinero ni fama ni ninguna de esas cosas que la gente normal deseaba, él simplemente quería una vida normal, con un suelo normal, una casa acogedora y una familia. Comer hamburguesas y comida hogareña.

Solo eso y nada más.

Y entonces Dean soñó, porque en el mundo de Morfeo todo es posible. Incluso las cosas más complicadas e imposibles, todo puede parecer real. Lo que cuesta, es saber cuando decir "suficiente".

-Te toca a ti…-le dijo Sam, jalando de la sabana y prácticamente dejándolo desnudo. Corrección, estaba desnudo.

-Pero tus eres mejor en esto, eres mas maternal Sam.-le respondió, con los ojos cerrando y jalando de la sabana, ahora dejando desnudo a Sam.

Sam se giró hacía él, abrazándole por las espalda y entrelazando sus piernas con las de Dean.-Hagamos un trato, ve y te recompensaré. ¿Bien?-le beso el lóbulo de la oreja. Dean se giró hacía él y le beso en los labios pero cuando trató de profundizar el beso Sam se apartó bruscamente de él.-Vamos, sabes que quieres.-

-Vale, vale.-respondió con algo de pereza.-Pero si se ha cagado no pienso cambiar pañales, ya te lo dije. Dean Winchester no cambia pañales.-

Sam solo le lanzó una almohada a la cara.-¿Quieres sexo o no? Ve a ver a tu hija de una vez.-rio entre dientes, Dean solo rodó los ojos y prendió las luces del pasillo. Ni si quiera se vistió, era su casa así que tenía todo el derecho de andar desnudo por donde le diera la gana.

Con lentitud caminó hasta la habitación de la pequeña que con cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba su llanto, cuando finalmente llegó hasta la habitación de la niña, prendió la luz y lentamente se aproximó hasta la cuna, donde una bebé de piel oscura y cabello negro como el carbón lloraba a viva voz.

-Oh vamos pequeña, dale a papá un respiro.-le dijo a la bebé, tomándola entre sus brazos.-¿No ves que si no paras de llorar mamá no me dará sexo?-hizo una mueca graciosa, intentando alegrar a la pequeña.-Vale, hueles bien así que solo estas gruñona.-lo siguiente que hizo fue otra mueca extraña, su rostro parecía el de uno de esos perros bóxer, eso hizo que la pequeña riera ligeramente.-¿Ves? Papá es divertido, ¿Cierto que si?-hizo otra mueca, esta vez mostrando los dientes, entonces la bebé rio mas fuertemente.-Eso, ahora estas mejor ¿No? Solo querías la atención de papi, bueno todos quieren la atención de papi.-sonrió para si mismo.

Lentamente depositó a le pequeña cuna nuevamente y le beso en su pequeña frente, haciendo que su hija agitara sus diminutas manos de un lado a otro.-Vale, ahora duerme que papá y mamá tienen importantes asuntos que atender.-apagó las luces y cerró la puerta tras él.

Tenía sueño y solo Dios sabía cuando odiaba tener que despertarse en medio de la noche para atender a la pequeña que habían adoptado hace solo dos meses, visualmente no podía ser mas distinta de él o de Sam, era morena y su cabello negro. Pero cuando la veía no podía evitar que el corazón se le estrujara y quisiera tenerla en sus brazos, protegerla de todo el mal que existía en el mundo.

"La sangre no une nada" pensó Dean cuando por fin acepto que aquella niña llorona, menuda y de cabello negro era su hija.

-¿Estas despierto? Porque quiero mi recompensa.-fue lo que dijo Dean apenas entró en la habitación, prácticamente saltando en el colchón dispuesto a comerse a Sam a besos.

Si, soñar era muy bonito. Tal vez demasiado, tanto que cuando hay que despertar y darte cuenta que todo lo que te rodea es totalmente opuesto a lo que soñaste, se te aprieta el corazón pero es entonces cuando ves el rostro de una sola persona, y esa sola persona te da la mínima esperanza de que tal vez. Y solo tal vez, los sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

O que muchas veces, la realidad es simplemente más divertida, más retorcida y entonces cuando tienes que elegir. Entre creer en tu sueño o hacerlo realidad.

**Notas:** Lo sé, no me sale bien el fluff XD. Espero me dejen su opinión, besos a todos.


End file.
